A Life Worth Living
by JessMariano
Summary: Mystic Falls, Virginia would be the perfect place to start her new, normal life...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

It had been decades since she had been back. It should have been a distant memory, but like everything for her it was as vivid as if it had been just yesterday she had called this place home.

She walked up to the old home…it was more quiet than she remembered, but then she should have expected that. After the incidents that caused her to flea this town and never look back it should not be a shock that people had moved their families on. It was not just her that was affected…the whole town had suffered that night.

She opened the door and walked though into the dull entrance hall. In its glory this house had been stunning and the family that lived here had everything and wanted for nothing.

She walked up the grand staircase slowly, her hand ghosting over the banister remembering the times she had spent with her sister sliding down them hoping their parents wouldn't catch them. Finally she reached the top and walked the familiar path down the hall to her right and into what used to be her bedroom. She paused briefly before entering the room and looked at the large glass mirror at the end of the hall.

It was true what people said her beauty was astounding. Her long deep brown hair, her olive sun-kissed skin, her absolutely perfectly curved body and her mesmerizing blue/green eyes. She looked in the mirror as she had done so many times before and all she saw was the lie that people believed when they took in her appearance but she knew better, she was not the sweet innocent teenage girl she appeared to be. While she looked only 17 she had known many years past this age, seen and done so many things a 17 year old could never think up in there darkest nightmare. She finally met her reflections gaze. It was her eyes that gave her away, at least to people who took the time to notice. She finally looked away, continuing into the bedroom.

It was just as she had left it, as she was sure so many other people's homes were. The bed, while covered in dust, was still freshly made. Her closet filled with clothes exactly where she had left them, including the bloodied discarded prom dress, which had been hurriedly removed and strewn on the closet floor.

She looked to the left of the dresser at the pin up board that hung there. Filled with photos and keepsakes. So many memories assaulted her making her smile and flinch at the same time. The pictures mocked her…the smiling faces, her friend and family and of course her first love. A constant reminder of what she had lost and the knowledge that she alone could have prevented it. If only she had listened. If only she had believed…

That was the past and not why she was here. She pulled her gaze away from the photos and set them on the truck at the end of the bed.

Walking over she opened it revealing her childhood dolls and books, but they were also not why she was here. What she was here for was resting beneath the keepsakes, hidden from all but her.

Removing the top layer to reveal the hidden compartment she smiled. What she had come for after all was not to dredge up the past so she could throw a pity party for herself; she had lost too many year feeling sorry for herself. What she had come for were the weapons lying beneath.

She reached in and pulled them out one by one and then finally the duffle bay below which she used to start loading them in.

She piled them in until she came to the last 2 items both of which had been gifts. The fist was was a Rapier 9mm. The impressive looking gun was the opposite of inconspicuous with it's gold plated accents, it's custom "holy Mary" grip and the gold cross that hung from the grip, but it meant a lot to her as the person who had it made for her was long gone but would always hold a place in her heart.

The gun was an odd gift as the giver had always been the one constantly reminding her of the importance of blending in and not bringing any unwanted attention, however upon giving the gift he had told her " You are one of a kind, Just like this gun, it stands out when it should blend in just like you. But also just like you it is a powerful, lethal weapon with mesmerizing beauty that cannot be matched. I fear you were born to stand out, even though what you are forbids it, perhaps it is just the thing you predecessors lacked. Perhaps it is what will make you a survivor."

She tucked the gun into the back of her jeans and picked up the second item, a samurai sword. Unpractical most would say, but then nothing about her was practical. Her weapon of choice handed down to her from her predecessor. She placed it into the bag with the rest figuring it was not the easiest weapon to conceal.

She walked out the room, down the stairs and back out the front door to her car parked across the street. It started to rain so she pulled her hoodie, which was tucked beneath her her heather jacket, over hear head. As she walked to the drivers door and opened it she cast one finial look at the house before climbing into the black escalade and took off down the street as fast as the car would take her.

She finally made it onto the highway, glad to have the ghost town behind her. She looked over to the gun she had placed in the passengers seat and smiled, most people wouldn't need a weapon like that but then again most people weren't a slayer.


	2. AN

A/N.

Let me know what you think of the story so far. Obviously the main character is not from Twilight or VD. The story is going to be AU. I'm not 100% sure of pairings or story direction as of yet but i am looking forward to writing again and as always welcome reviews and criticism.

The more reviews the quicker the updates.

Jess


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Things had changed over the year since she has her home in the small Southern Californian town. That night vampires had decided to take the town and declare war on the slayer and she did not disappoint, a war is what she had bought them. For decades after she had hunted down the ones responsible for the mindless slaughter of the towns inhabitants and brought them to justice, at least that's what she told herself it was. Truth be told deep down she knew revenge is what she sought but all the revenge gained did not satisfy her…nor did they bring back the people lost.

It had been 30 years since she stopped fighting tat war, 30 years since she realized she could not live that life anymore and so much had changed.

The vampire's had announced their existence to the world and along with them a number of other creature thought to be from a bad dream. The people knew what lived among them and the announcement had not started the war she had anticipated. Turns out people were more accepting than she gave them credit for.

The governments had been working alongside the officials from each species to create a world we could all live in peace, although they were not as naive as to believe all would fall to this plan and of course the laws that would be laid down to make it possible.

The law is not only enforced by humans but by vampires as well, creating the illusion of protection. The reality was though there were more vampires breaking the law than there was to protect it.

It was her job, what she had been given her gifts for, to protect the world. But how can 1 person take on an army? She had fought every vampire, werewolf and demon that crossed her path since the night her town was destroyed. She fought until she could no longer and when she stopped she began to realize they were not all the same. Like people there were good and bad in all species, granted more bad than good in some.

The last 30 years she had been living with this realization and been open to it. She had met some amazing people along the way, not just people but vampires as well as others. She has made friends and allies in the things she was created to destroy and that knowledge is what has bought her to this point.

Humans know have the knowledge and the power, there is no need for her to fight their wars alone anymore. She is free of the burden; at least that is what she has told herself.

Driving down the highway she looks up at the oncoming sign and switches to the right lane ready for her exit.

Mystic Falls, Virginia would be the perfect place to start her new, normal life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Salvatore House**

Damon looked at the two girls dancing in front of him. They're hips swaying in time to the music, it was mesmerizing.

He took another swig of the bottle of scotch and stood up to join the girls. As soon as he joined them they were all over him almost fighting for his attention.

"Ladies, Ladies…there is enough of me to go around." His signature smirk on his face as he looked at the two girls.

The two girls looked at each other and both turned to Damon backing him up towards the couch until the back of his legs reach the couch and he fell into a sitting position.

He smiled as the girls joined him on the couch either side. He grabbed one of the girls faces and kissed her roughly and felt the other girl start to attack his neck with kisses and unbutton his shirt.

Eventually the girl needed to catch her breath and when she came up for air he grabbed her hair and pulled back slightly, exposing her neck to him. He could feel his face change and his eyes darkened and a split second later he sunk his fangs into her neck, all the while the other girl oblivious to what was going on.

He pulled away before any damage was done and as he did her licked the blood trickling down her neck. She looked at his face and before she could do anything he looked intently into her eyes. "You fine. You asked me to do this. You having more fun that me." The girl just smiled and moved to start kissing his neck which the other girl captured his mouth in a kiss and he repeated his previous actions on her.

Both girls pulled Damon up to dance again and he didn't object. He moved over in front of the fireplace to where the girls were bringing with him the bottle of scotch. One girl was behind him slightly to his right her hands running up and down his body while the other was in front of him leading her head back on his shoulder swaying to the music. He took one last swig emptying the bottle before discarding it over the other side of the room. Looking back down at the girl in front of him her neck was once again exposed. Pushing aside her hair he sunk his fangs into her neck once again, taking pleasure in every drop.

It was like this that Stephen found his brother.

Damon instantly let go of the girl, sensing his brother's presence.

"Oh great buzz kill had decided to join the party." He said turning towards the entranceway.

Stephen killed the music and the girls then noticed his presence as well. He took in the scene before him and approached his brother he took a seat, the girls once again either side of him.

"Really Damon? Are you seriously being this careless? You know you can't go around doing whatever you want any more. There are rules you have to follow."

"My poor innocent Stephen…the fun is in breaking the rules, not following them" He smirked looking back at the girl to his left.

"Damon! This is serious. Look we need to talk and I think it's time they got home don't you?" Stephen gestured towards the girls. Damon sighed and looked the girls in the eye one at a time and told them to go home, straight to be and forget the entire day. The two girls then left with out a second glance back to the Salvatore house.

"So Stephen I see you are intent on killing any and all fun I had intended for tonight. In the interest of making this as quick as possible why don't you tell me exactly what you want, and be quick about it." He asked while pouring himself another drink from a new bottle on the bar.

"Damon I know you find blending in hard but things are different now. We can't live how we have in the past. The humans know about us now, we are watched more than ever and you are anything but subtle. You don't socialize with the town's people and they are starting to suspect you as an enemy. You haven't even registered at town hall yet. You know it's mandatory now."

"Look Stephen I get your trying to do the right thing here, as per usual, but that is just not me. I'm not going to go to school like you or get a job and pretend I actually care what these people think of me Stephen because I don't. It was you who wanted to move to this town not me. What do I care if the run me out." He said with a shrug heading back over to the couch.

"Damon I know it's not what you want but please for me just make an effort?" Stephen moved to sit next to his brother. "I don't want to see you arrested brother" He placed is hand on Damon's shoulder.

"I'm touched by your concern brother but I can take care of myself." Damon left with out a second glance, in search of a place he could drink in peace. Stephen had said he wanted him t be more social with the towns people. Damon smirked as he headed into the town.

**Mystic Falls – Town Center**

She slowed as she entered the town centre, taking in the charm of the small town. It was a lot different to California, which was exactly what she was hoping for.

Slowly she pulled into a park and got out stretching her legs. She had spent most of the last few days trapped behind the wheel and the knowledge that this was her final destination was freeing.

She picked up her purse from the back seat and walked into the closest place to eat she could find.

As she entered The Grill she looked around. The place had a decent set up and was actually pretty crowded. Heading to a table towards the back she was given a menu by a young girl and was told her server would be right with her.

She browsed the menu and decided on a cheeseburger and fries just as her waited stopped at the table.

"Hi I'm Matt. What can I get you?"

"Cheeseburger and fries, root beer for the drink thanks." He wrote down the order and looked up at her as he took the menu. He was momentarily captivated then shook it off and went to place her order but not before casting a couple more glance her way over his shoulder.

Once she was done eating she glanced around the room observing. Her gaze landed on the bar tender who luckily was a young male. She smiled to her self and leaving a tip for Matt headed over to sit at the bar.

She sat the opposite end of the bar to the majority of the crowd, no need to draw any more attention than necessary. The only other person down this end was a couple of stools down with his back to her flirting shamelessly with a waitress.

She could see the bar tender casting looks her way as he made his way down to her serving other customers as he went until he was finally standing in front of her.

"And what can I get you beautiful?" He smiled at her and leaned towards her across the bar.

"Rum and Coke, no ice"

"I hate to have to ask but do you have some ID on you?"

"Sure" I said pulling out one of the many ID's I had accumulated. I was trying to start a life but I think I deserved a drink before I settled into it.

"Thanks Stacy" he said placing the ID back on the bar.

"Hmph" Damon was sitting down from a girl ordering a drink who was clearly underage.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" The girl addressed him. He turned and looked at her and was stumped for works for a second, but managed to recover quickly and prayed the girl before him was over 18 and not on vervain.

Damon left his seat and slowly walked over to the girl taking the seat next to her and facing her as he sat down, probably a little closer than necessary. He glanced at the ID on the bar and spotted the fake right away.

"Well Stacy? There is no way in hell you are 24." He looked her right in the eyes.

"Well my ID says otherwise so I guess you wrong, sorry to disappoint." She thanked the bar tender as he placed the drink in front of here and eyes the guy now sitting next to her with caution.

"It's a fake. And a pretty bad one at that." Damon said not removing his eyes from her once.

"Well maybe to a Vampire, but to human's this thing is pretty dam impressive." She said taking the ID and placing it back into her purse.

Damon faltered for a moment. "What gave me away?" He smirked believing him being a vampire would only make him more attractive to the girl in front of him.

The girl stood up slowly and smirked at him, whispering in his ear "I'll never tell". With that she downed her drink and went to walk away. Damon caught her arm before she could leave.

"What's you name princess?"

"Mercedes…and I'm not you princess." She pulled her arm free with more source than Damon was used to from humans. He smiled at her retreating form. This town might be worth sticking around after all.

A/N. That's it for now. More to come soon! Please leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Town Centre**

Mercedes laughed to herself as she walked out of The Grill. She walked down the sidewalk glancing in shop windows as she went, all the while heading towards the real estate office.

Distracted by her mission to find the real estate office she didn't notice the 3 girls exiting the store and the next thing she knew her and a tall blonde girl collided.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The blonde said to her.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes said as she faced the girl.

"Ummm don't mind her, she's having a bad day. I'm Elena and this is Bonnie and Caroline."

"Mercedes. And it's fine, I have a habit of letting myself get distracted. Sorry about that." Caroline smiled at this.

"Oh it's fine, she's right I am in a bad mood. So you must be new around here or just passing through? I never forget a face."

"Yeah actually I just arrived. I'm heading over to the real estate agent to pick up keys."

"Oh well that's just across the town square. I have to meet a friend at a café over there, come on I'll show you the way." Elena and Mercedes said goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline and she led Mercedes across the street and through the town square.

"So where are you and your family moving from?" Elena asked curiously.

"I've moved around a lot. Just come from a small town in California but my family is still there. I'm traveling alone."

"Really?" Elena said shocked and giving Mercedes the once over.

Mercedes silently cursed her self for not having a story to give. She looked no more than 17 of course people would find it strange if she lived alone.

"Well it's a long story but it wasn't the place for me. I'm looking for a fresh start. I have family joining me in the next couple of weeks but for now it's just me." Mercedes smiled at Elena who now seemed more comfortable with the story.

"Well this is it." Elena stopped in front of the real estate office.

"Ok well thank you for showing me over here. I really appreciate the help, my mind is a little scattered after the long driver." Mercedes smiled at Elena.

Just as the girls were about to say goodbye Elena smiled at someone over Mercedes shoulder. Mercedes turned to look and was surprised to see and extremely good-looking guy walking towards them. He walked past Mercedes and met Elena with a small hug and brief kiss.

"Oh Mercedes this is Stephen, my boyfriend. Stephen this is Mercedes, she just arrived in town." Stephen looked over to Mercedes and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. It will be nice not to be the new kid anymore." He laughed while shaking her hand.

"Well I'm kind of a pro at being the new kid so happy to take the burden." Mercedes laughed along with Stephen, although she faltered slightly before shaking his hand realizing that he was a vampire.

Mercedes continued to smile as Elena told of Stephen arrival in town, obviously oblivious to her small falter but the same couldn't be said for Stephen. He certainly had noticed her falter and was eyeing her curiously.

"We better leave you to it but I guess we will see you in school Monday?" Elena asked.

"Of course. Thanks again for helping me out. It was nice to meet you Stephen." Mercedes walked into the office with out looking back while Stephen and Elena walked hand in hand down the street.

"Hi my name is Mercedes. I'm here to pick up the keys for the Cullen home." The lady at the reception desk eyes Mercedes curiously, obviously wondering why such a young girl was pinking up the keys to a home that didn't belong to her family.

"Of course. Mr. Cullen told me I should expect you." She picked up some keys and paper work from behind the counter and laid them in front of me. "Now I have everything in order for you, Mr. Cullen has told me he will arrive to sign the paper work with in a couple of weeks but just for now I will need you to sign out the keys. I have also made sure the house has been aired out and cleaned as per Mr. Cullen's request."

Mercedes signed the form the lady had given her and took the keys thanking her.

"Do you need me to drive over there with you?"

"No I'll be fine. Thank you again."

Mercedes walked back to her car in front of The Grill and put the house address into her gps, following it to the home.

**Mercedes POV**

I pulled up to the large home and smiled to myself. Of course there would be nothing but the best for the Cullen family.

I had met Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme quite a few years ago. They were some of the first vampires to prove to me that there was good in every species. The Cullen family was a large one from what I had heard and they move around quite a lot so I have never met the rest but of course I have hear Carlisle's stories. I hadn't believed vampires could love as a family until I saw the looks in Carlisle's eyes as he speaks of each family member; it is truly a sight to see.

I slowly walk up the long pathway to the front door, appreciating the beauty of the white southern mansion before me. Entering the house I am met with a grand arched staircase either side of the room, which met at the top with a landing. A big beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the entrance. I continue looking around the house and every single detail is magnificent but the thing that amazes me and that I love the most is all the light and openness of the house, another thing that surprises me about one of the Cullen's' homes.

One of the things humans had finally learned years after the vampires announced themselves to the world is that there are not just one type, but many. Different species I guess you could say. The Cullen family are virtually indestructible with their marble like bodies however they are easily spotted in the daylight, making them easily noticed. The ones I met today are more your traditional run of the mill vampire, they have the strength, the speed, the appetite for blood however unlike the Cullen's they can control their thirst and do not need to kill to survive and there bite is not venomous like the Cullen's. The two I have met today however are able to walk in the sunlight completely undetected, something which confuses me, surely some type of magic or a rare species. There are also the "true" vampire's, as people like to call them. They can only rise at night and appear completely dead during the day which is the obvious weakness and why their resting place is one of their biggest secrets.

Each bedroom is market with a gold plate and the owners name is black script, Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward. Regardless if the family is living there or not I do not want to intrude on their space so I finally locate a room that does not have an owner. I place my purse down on the bed as I take in the room. The room is decorated in white and earthy tones. There are large glass doors on the other side of the bed that open to a small balcony facing the back of the house overlooking the pool. I continue to find an ensuite and a walk in closet, that I'm almost certain is close to the size of my actual bedroom, fully stocked with cloths. Maybe this room is occupied after all.

I walk back out to the room and notice for the first time the envelope with my name in script. I open the letter and read it with a smile growing as I read it.

_Mercedes,_

_I knew you would love it! Carlisle and Esme have told me not to interfere but I couldn't resist. Don't worry I have seen each and everyone of the outfits I have stocked your closet with on you and you look amazing!_

_I can't wait to meet you, we are going to be great friends. _

_Love Alice_

Alice, the one who could see the future. I laugh at her message knowing from Carlisle's stories Alice and I would no doubt get a long very well.

I leave the note on the bed and head back down the stairs deciding it would be best to get the car un packed before nightfall.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**Town Square**

There was something different about that girl that I can't quite put my finger on, besides being insanely hot of course, Damon thought to himself after she left.

He shot back the last of his drink, left the cash on the bar and head out the Grill to follow the girl. He needed to get to the bottom of this…hopefully he wouldn't have to kill her…what a waste that would be.

Heading down the street He watched as she ran into none other than Elena Gilbert, the only person in this town who could rival his brother for a clean-cut goody too shoes. It made sense that they are together, match made in heaven if you asked him. The whole thing would bore Damon to death if it wasn't for her identical appearance to Catherine…something his brother is still keeping a secret from her. I can't wait for her to find out…now that will be something worth seeing, Damon thought while smirking to himself.

Speaking of saint Stephen he approaches the girls and greets Elena with a hug and brief kiss. Figures, clean cut Stephen doesn't do public displays of affection, what would people think. Damon shook his head and continued to watch as the girl falters, just before she shakes Stephen's hand. Interesting. So she figured out Stephen for a vampire too.

Damon waits patiently for the girl to go in the real-estate office then back over to her car and drive off and heads over to the café sitting in the empty seat across from Stephen next to Elena.

"And how is Mystic Falls cutest couple today? You know brother I saw that kiss before and I have to say it was very…ordinary." Damon smirked as her looked from his brother to Elena who blushed slightly and looked away.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I am so glad you asked Stephen" Damon said as her leaned forward over the table. "What I want is the new girl and I'm just here to make sure neither of you get in my way."

"What? Damon no!" Elena turned around to look Damon in the eyes.

"Oh Elena, standing up for her new little friends. I like it." Damon smirked before his face turned serious and dark. "Don't mistake my being proud of your new found back bone with me being ok with you interfering. DO NOT get in my way Elena."

"I will not let you go around treating people like this Damon! After what happened with Caroline Stephen told me you were going to be more careful."

"I find it amusing you feel that you or my brother have control over me. I'm a vampire Elena. I do what I want, when I want and I won't let anyone stand in my way...not you, not my brother, not ANYONE." Damon whispered darkly to Elena who looked taken back by the intensity of his statement.

"Damon she's right, things are different now. The humans are aware of us and there are rules we need to live by, we have talked about this."

"No you talked brother. I pretended to listen." Damon smirked leaning back in his seat.

"Damon be reasonable. You got lucky with Caroline, we were able to compel her and put an end to it before anyone grew suspicious. I'm tired of cleaning up your messes. These people are not your play things."

"That's where you're wrong Stephen. People are what I make them, if I want a plaything I'll take it. I think I've made my self perfectly clear when I say I'm not asking for your permission…I'm warning you both stay out of my way."

"Damon please you don't…oh hey Caroline. I thought we were meeting at my house later on." Caroline and Bonny suddenly appeared behind Stephen, both girls glaring at Damon.

"Yeah we thought we could all grab dinner together. Bonny's dad is still out of town and my mom's working late again. What is HE doing here?"

"Oh relax blondie" Damon said as he got up from the table "I was just leaving. You kids have a fun night. Oh and lets not forget our little chat hmmm?" He looked between Stephen and Elena who both gave a slight nod. Obviously they wanted Bonny and Caroline to know nothing of our conversation, which worked well for Damon so he turned and left, heading back to the Boarding house…after a quick stop at the real-estate office of course.

**Mercedes POV**

I woke suddenly to the sun streaming through the window and was momentarily thrown by my surrounding although it only took me a moment to realize where I was. I was sure I closed the drapes before I went to bed the night before.

I picked up my phone and checked the time, 6am, still plenty of time for a run before the first day of school. I quickly changed into work our gear and head out the door with my headphones in and music up loud.

I had been running for about 20 minutes when I felt eyes on me and as I look up I see the vampire from the bar standing by a gate ahead looking straight at me.

"Good morning princess."

I removed my headphones and came to a stop in front of him.

"Isn't it a little early for vampires to be out and about? Creatures of the darkness and all." I teased.

"Even vampires get mail." He said holding up the few letters in his hand and staring intensely at me.

"Right well as interesting as this is I better head back, big first day of school and all." I went to put my headphones in and continue back to the house but before I had the chance to blink he was right in front of me looking curiously at my face with head tilted slightly to the side as if trying to read me.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb Mercedes, it doesn't suit you. Now… . ?"

"Just a guess really. I mean come on…good-looking guy drinking alone in a bar in the middle of the day. That and you are not too subtle with compelling the waitress." He didn't look satisfied with my answer but backed off a little anyway.

"Well aren't you observant."

"What can I say…it's a gift. Nothing get's past me." I smiled at him while putting in my headphones and taking off down the path feeling is eyes on me as I ran. So much for avoiding the supernatural.

**Mystic Falls High School**

"Mercedes over here!" I head my name being called in the busy hall way of Mystic Falls High and after scanning the crowd I spotted Caroline, along with Elena, waving me over.

"Hey Caroline, Elena. Good to see you again." I greeted the two girls who smiled widely back.

"We thought you might need some back up with your first day." Elena said.

"That would be great. I have moved around a lot but some how a new school is always intimidating."

"Really? I would think it would be exciting…a new place and you could be a new person you know."

I laughed at Caroline and then turned a little more serious which Elena seemed to note. "Yeah but being someone new all the time can get tiring. Sometimes you just want to be you."

Caroline continued talking off in her own world as though nothing had been said and I couldn't help but laugh a little and shake my head.

"Don't mind Caroline she is in her own world most of the time, but she's always there for her friends when it matters." Elena smiled at me. "And I understand what you mean, life's too short to spend it pretending to be someone your not."

I nodded at Elena and we continued down the hall to my first class. History…just great.

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly and I had somehow been roped into trying out for the opening on the cheerleading team and signed up for the dance committee by Caroline.

So here I am standing next to Elena, who apparently had been out of action for a while, watching the girls cheers. I have to admit though it's nice to worry about normal things for once.

"Ok so Mercedes you and Elena can jump in the two back positions and just follow and keep up the best you can." Caroline ordered quite seriously.

As if reading my mind Elena leaned in to whisper "When it comes to cheerleading Caroline is a different person….a very controlling and demanding person." She giggled.

"What was that Elena?" Suddenly all eyes were on us and Caroline's cold stare.

"Oh ummm no nothing. Sorry."

"Ok come on girls we have a lot of work to do."

After 2 long hours practice was over, although I was used to a hard work.

Elena and I walked through the parking lot to where our cars were parked and just as we were about to say goodbye when a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible pulled up in front of us. The driver? None other than the cocky vampire from the bar.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I looked surprised at Elena who spoke, obviously she knew him, which I found interesting.

"Now now Elena…is that any way to speak to your future brother-in-law?" Damon teased. "And what makes you think I'm here for you?" He said to Elena and then turned his gaze to me with a smirk, which I couldn't help but return.

"You know him?" Elena asked turning to me suddenly.

"Yeah we have bumped into each other a few times since I got to town."

"Yeah Elena were practically besties." Damon came and slung his arm over my shoulder. "But hey no need to be jealous…I can share."

"Ok as much as I appreciate the protective defensiveness coming off both of you I have to get going." I said removing Damon's arm from my shoulder and opening my car. "Elena I'll see you at school tomorrow. I'll see you around Damon." I got in my car and drove off. Wow was that intense…there is seriously something going on between those two.

**A/N. Let me know what you think so far :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**Mystic Falls High **

Elena paced by the lockers waiting for Mercedes to show up. She had decided to talk to her and make sure she knew Damon was bad news before it was too late.

"What's with the serious face?" Mercedes smiled at Elena. Caught off guard and deep in her thoughts Elena jumped slightly.

"Right, sorry I just have a lot on my mind. I was actually hoping I could talk to you before class?"

"Sure we still have a few minutes…is everything ok Elena? Your kind of starting to freak me out…" Mercedes looked at her friend with a worried expression.

"Oh no I'm fine really. It's just I need to talk to you about Damon and I don't want you to think I'm being nosey or intruding…I'm just worried about you that's all…" Elena began to ramble and Mercedes touched Elena's arm bringing her out of her rant and smiled at her.

"Elena I appreciate your concern…it's been a while since I have had people look out for me but I can assure you I'm capable of handling myself against Damon."

"I know but there are things about Damon you don't now…and your new here so I don't even how to tell you…"

"That Damon is dangerous vampire who has his sights set on me?" Elena's shocked eyes shot up to meet Mercedes serious expression. "Trust me Elena I know what Damon is but I need you to trust me when I say he can't hurt me."

"How did you…"

"I've grown up around vampire's…I've known about them long before they announced themselves to the world. I've dealt with a lot through out my life Elena…I think I can handle Damon Salvatore." Mercedes smiled playfully at Elena.

"Ok ..if your sure…"

"I am sure. So now that that's out of the way we better get to history." Mercedes turned and walked down the hall to history with a dazed Elena following.

Mercedes was putting books away in her locker when she sensed Stephen's presence. No doubt trying to catch her by surprise. She continued gathering her boos for the next class.

"What can I do for you Stephen?" She ask just as she closed her locker and looked to Stephen who had been concealed behind the previously opened locker door.

"You knew it was me?" Stephen asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Elena came to talk to me this morning and I knew it was only a matter of time before you gave me the "beware of my brother" speech."

"Well I just wanted to…"

"I'm going to stop you right there Stephen and save you the trouble. I know what you and your brother are and you don't scare me. I can take care of myself. Consider me warned." Mercedes turned to walk down the hall but was stopped as Stephen grabbed her arm.

"Mercedes I'm just trying to help my brother can be…"

"I get it Stephen!" Mercedes pulled her arm free and turned to Stephen with a lethal expression. "And don't EVER grab me again." Mercedes made her way to cheerleading practice leaving a confused Stephen by the lockers, which is exactly where Elena found him a few minutes later.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Elena smiled and she came face to face with Stephen and leaned up to give him a kiss. She pulled back and noticed Stephen's face. "Stephen what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just tried to talk to Mercedes like you asked me to…there's something about her…she's not afraid of vampires at all."

"I know I got the same feeling when I talked to her. I mean I know she's not a vampire but when she told me not to worry because Damon COULDN'T hurt her…I don't know Stephen…either it's true and she can take on a vampire or she sure thinks she can."

"Either way we should keep an eye on her and best not to say anything about this to Damon. If he feels she's a threat he's likely to kill first and ask questions later."

"Your right let's just keep this between us for now. I Better get to practice before they miss me but why don't you come over later? Jenna is staying at Alaric's so there will be no parental supervision." Elena smiled at Stephen and she backed away towards the exit.

"Why Miss Gilbert…What ever are you suggesting?"

"Guess you will just have to show up and find out!" Elena threw one last smile over her shoulder before walking out to the football field.

**Mercedes Home (Cullen Mansion)**

Mercedes walked through the front door after cheerleading practice and placed the mail on the round table in the centre of the entrance. Considering the house had only just been opened up a week ago the Cullen's sure had a lot of mail coming in which made her curious as to how many of them she should be expecting in the next week and more importantly how long they were staying.

She walked to the back of the house and opened the French glass doors leading out to the patio and pool, deciding to take advantage of the last of the lingering summer weather and let some air through the house while she started on dinner.

Walking over to the stereo she flicked through the stations before settling on a Latin one playing an upbeat Salsa song. It match perfectly to tonight's plan for a Cuban inspired dinner, Chicken, black beans, rice and plantains.

After a quick swim and shower Mercedes got started in the kitchen. The two things she enjoyed most, cooking and dancing and the large kitchen allowed for her to do both as she cooked and glided gracefully through the kitchen it time with the Salsa music.

She felt care free and safe for the first time in a long time. She felt as though she could relax and let her guard down, which was an amazing a new feeling for her. She turned towards the oven to bring out the chicken and at that point realized she was no longer alone in the house. She turned, faster than a human possibly could, the face intruders. Quickly she scanned the 7 vampire intruders before visibly relaxing as she spotted Carlisle and Esme. They hesitantly stepped forward once she had relaxed.

"We didn't mean to catch you by surprise."

"That's ok. I just wasn't expecting anyone…let along 7 vampires." She smiled at Carlisle and Esme and moved to them to give them both a hug. "It's been too long."

"It most certainly has." Esme smiled.

"And we do apologize for catching you un aware but we were under the impression you knew we would be arriving. Alice assured us she sent a letter." Carlisle cast a quick glass back at Alice who nodded slightly.

"Oh well that would be my fault them. I haven't checked any mail since I arrived. I have been collecting it but I assumed it would all be for you."

"Well I guess introductions are in order. " Carlisle turned to his family.

"We have Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward."

"It's nice to finally meet you all. I have heard so much about you all from Carlisle over the years."

Rose looked over the girl before her and for the first time in over a hundred years she was threatened by this girl's beauty to rival her own. She gave a small nod in her direction as Carlisle introduced them. She then rolled her eyes looking at Emmett who was grinning like an idiot. It was no secret he had been dying to meet the slayer Carlisle spoke of for years. He wanted an oponenent to put him to the test.

Alice smiled brightly at Mercedes and after introductions were done she walked right over to her and gave her a hug. Mercedes was hesitant and awkward in the hug but appreciated her efforts to make her comfortable.

"Don't mind Jasper, he is our newest addition and can sometimes find it challenging to be around humans. Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice looked to Jasper with such loving eyes Mercedes felt a twang of jealousy, not because she wanted jasper but because she wanted what they had together.

Edward was the quiet observer who took in the new girl as she interacted with his family. She was beautiful on the out side no doubt but if any one should know it's Edward, that beauty on the outside does not mean beauty on the inside. He concentrated on the girl for a few minutes and became frustrated realizing the girls mind was a blank to him. He could hear nothing.

_"Edward stop staring like a crazed stalker and come interact"_ Alice thought looking at Edward.

_"Edward stop being a dick and get over here."_ A thought clearly from Emmett's mind.

Mercedes seemed to pick up on the silent conversation and looked questionably at Edward.

"I apologize. I did not mean to seem rude. It's just…" Edward started then appeared right in front of Mercedes and gently took her hand slowly looking up at her "I can't hear you."

The Cullen's all seemed shocked by Edward's statement but Mercedes was just confused.

"Hear me?" Mercedes asked gently removing her hand from Edward's and looking around expectant for an explanation. It was Carlisle that stepped forward to explain.

"Well as you are aware from your studies of the different vampire species, ones such as our kind sometimes gain an additional gift of sorts. In my human life I took care of others and as a vampire I have been able to control my lust for blood from the first day, which as you know is not easy for our kind. Jasper can sense and manipulate the emotions of vampire and humans around him. Alice can see the future and Edward has been able to read every mind of every vampire, supernatural creature and human we have ever come across…until now."

This was the first time Carlisle has mentioned his families gifts to Mercedes although she wasn't surprised, it was common for vampire's like the Cullen's to have different gifts but mind reading and reading the future was new to her…something she had never come across before and she couldn't help but be silently thankful that the Cullen's were on the good side because she could only imagine what those gifts could accomplish in the wrong hands.

"Right so just to confirm you CAN'T read my thoughts right?" Mercedes looked directly at Edward.

"No. I can't hear anything from you."

"Ok good…that would have taken some getting used to." Mercedes let out a breath of relief she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"Mercedes it does appear we have interrupted your dinner. Please continue and perhaps we can talk more later or in the morning if you prefer. I believe everyone will get settled into their rooms.

Mercedes knew that was a lie, there was no unpacking or settling for a vampire, they were simply trying to giver her some space which she appreciated. She got the chicken from the oven, which she had thankfully had been turned off before the Cullen's appearance.

Once finished with dinner she headed up stairs to her room not spotting the Cullen's at all on her way up. She headed into her room and got changed into her Pj's, which consisted of some worn pink flannel bottoms with fluffy white sheep all over them and a tight white cami. There was a light knock at the door as she can out of the bathroom.

"Come in." Alice walked basically skipped through the door and made her way to sit on the bed.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are all heading out to hunt but we should be back by morning."

"Ok thanks for letting me know." Alice nodded and walked towards the door before looking back.

"I know your not used to being around a lot of people…let alone vampires. It's a lot to get used to but I hope you know that Carlisle considers you family and so do we."

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate that. It will take some getting used to but I will get there eventually" With that Alice skipped happily out the door.

Mercedes crawled into bed thankful the day was finally over but just as she was about to drift off she felt a cool breeze from the balcony…but she had closed the door.

**A/N. That's it for now. Please review; let me know what you think :) **


End file.
